Just the way you are
by ruggergleek22
Summary: Finn and Rachel may disagree on most things, but there are quite a few things they can always agree on!


I definitely don't own Glee, nor anything associated with it… but I could dream! I also don't own "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars.

Finn and Rachel have a disagreement, Finn tries to prove Rachel is worth it!

Finn and Rachel may not always see eye to eye, hell Finn knows they don't. He knows that sometimes Rachel worries he may not be satisfied with her, and who could blame her? I mean after that whole "finding myself" dating Brittany and Santana he wouldn't trust himself either. But after all he and Rachel have been through, he wishes she knew that he means every word. When he says he loves her, he really truly, honest to god means it. Finn thinks it doesn't matter though cause she's like Jewish and worships another god or something, he wasn't really paying attention in Sunday school when he was little.

Quinn came up to him the other day, asking him out. She said they could be the "it couple" again. He couldn't flat out say no, but he didn't want to say yes. He knew Rachel was good for him, hell he bought a dictionary just so he could understand what she told him. She's definitely good for him. But Quinn was his "baby momma" even if it wasn't his baby. "Look Quinn, I can't say I don't have feelings for you, that would be a lie. But I'm with someone else now, and you know that. I'm happy with her, I hope you'll respect that!"

He saw Rachel around the corner when he left. He probably could have figured out it was all her idea. He kind of likes that Rachel is protective of him, he's never had a girl fight for him before. How could he get Rachel to understand that she means everything to him? How else, duh? By singing of course… but what song? Beautiful? Naw too cheesy, hmmm How about "Just the way you are" By Bruno Mars? Yeah, it's a perfect song! He's just got to find the sheet music for it and get the mp3 for it….

Finn decides tonight is best, her dads are away. At least he'll only make an ass of himself in front of Rachel! He gets the courage to drive over there at 10:42 p.m, he arrives at her house at 10:50 p.m but doesn't get out of the car until 11:00. He needs to calm himself down first, he's never serenaded her outside of Glee before! Plus he needs to find a couple good rocks to throw at her window...

He tosses the first rock, it sails past her window so he tries again with less force. The second one doesn't even reach the windowsill. Damn for being the quarterback he's got bad accuracy. Well third time's a charm right? He tosses the rock, it hits her window right in the middle. She's still up he can tell that, her light is still on. Why hasn't she come to the window yet? He cocks his arm back to toss another rock when he sees her silouette. She's right at the window!

"Rach, hey Rach! Open your window! Come on open your window, I need to talk to you!" She opens the window hesitantly "What in the world, Finn if you needed to talk to me so badly you could have called!" "Naw Rach, I couldn't call. I had to come do this in person." "What! Finn what are you saying? Do you want to break up with me? Is that why your here? Oh God that is why isn't it?" "No, No Rach that's not it I swear!" "Well why did you need to see me in person then?" "Well, I mean I wanted to come tell you that Quinn approached me today and asked to get back together, but I told her no. I said that I was happy with someone else." "Finn, that's nice and all but is there a point to you telling me this?" "Well yeah, I like wanted to ummm reitalicize no wait reiterate is that the word? I wanted to reiterate how much you mean to me!" "Okay, but how are you going to reiterate that to me?" "Well like usual through a song! I'm going to serenade you Rachel Berry, I want you to know how special you are to me!"

Finn starts to sing:

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_  
_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

Finn thinks he should tell her how good she looks, even if she's just in pajamas.

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_  
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_  
_I say_

Of course she always looks good, she's his shining star. She could be walking the hallways in her pajamas holding a bowl of cereal looking like death and he'd tell her she was hot.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

Finn doesn't want her to change a thing, he loves her because she's confident, sassy, smart, fun, cute and so many other words that he can't think of!

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

God her smile is just amazing, her lips are perfect. He wonders if their kids would have her lips and dimples?

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_She's so beautiful_  
_And I tell her everyday_

The best part about her is her lips. They're so soft yet strong, they're warm and inviting. He loves feeling her lips on his, he would love it if she came running down those stairs and outside just to kiss him.

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_  
_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_  
_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
_You know I'll say_

She's perfectly imperfect, that's why he likes her. She's not like Quinn at all. He can be himself around her and she doesn't mind, that's the best thing about her.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_  
_The way you are_  
_Girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_'Cause girl, you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are, yeah_

"So uh... Rach, um I just like hope you get that you mean like more to me than football. Although I'm nothing without football, I'd be less than nothing without you!"

"Awww Finn, that's so cute! I loved your song! Hold on I'm coming outside." "Uh, yea ok. I'll just um... I'l just wait right here."

"Finn, I love that you came here to tell me how much I mean to you. It was really sweet! Would you like to stay the night? My dads aren't home and I never really liked to be home alone in our house." "Oh, um yea sure Rach! I mean if it's okay with you?" "Yeah, I love how chivilrous you are! Nothing more than making out though, my dads come back tomorrow morning, I'd hate for them to see us like that!" "Sure Rach, besides I learned my lesson from Quinn, I won't be thinking about having sex until I'm at least out of High School! Let's go to bed huh babe?" "Sure Finn, Sweet dreams!"


End file.
